Mission Half Accomplished
by LaynieCakes
Summary: Mission: Wendy, we need you to get Romeo Conbolt to help Mira and the others with Mira's master plan of setting Natsu and Lucy up together!


**Me: Okay, so I LOVE RoWen, like LOVE it. And this idea just came to me randomly yesterday so I did what any writer would do, I WROTE! :D Also I want to note that in this story it takes place about a year after the Grand Magic Games so Romeo is 14 and Wendy is 13! There's a certain dress that I describe in this story and funny thing is I couldn't picture it completely at first so I had to draw it. It came out nice and I might put the picture up on deviantART. **

**Wendy: Ehh? You drew a picture of me? Well, d-does it look fine?**

**Me: I think that it looks fine, I'm actually happy with how it turned out.**

**Wendy: Oh, good. Well, I guess I'll do the disclaimer, is that fine with you Laynie-san?**

**Me: But of course Wendy! ^^**

**Wendy: LaynieCakes does not own Fairy Tail, ne?**

"Okay Wendy, listen closely!" Mirajane said quietly. All of the girls-minus Lucy-of the guild were huddled around Wendy, though Wendy didn't know exactly why.

"We _need_ to get info out of Natsu, and we need your help to do it!" Mirajane continued with a serious face. "U-um, why would you need _my_ help exactly?" Wendy said with a shy voice and a nervous smile.

"Natsu…" Mira started, clenching her fist "We know Natsu has a thing for Lucy, but he won't admit to it! He's been avoiding us for days now…" Mira finished. All the girls were mumbling about how dense and stupid Natsu is and that he should just confess already.

_'Oh it's about that…'_ Wendy thought, mentally sighing. Wendy could see that Natsu and Lucy liked each other, but she didn't see why all the girls were forcing this on the two of them. _'Natsu-san and Lucy-san should confess when they're ready!'_ Wendy though, nodding to herself.

"So…" Mira started, excitement building up in her voice. Mira grabbed her bag and pulled out a notebook, then held it with an evil look on her face. "We've made a plan…" Wendy sweat dropped, she loved everyone from her guild, but she agreed when people said that they are a bit uh….odd….

"Before we tell you the plan, we need you to put this on!" Mira said with a bright smile, holding out a cute little dress. Not wanting to get on Mira's bad side, Wendy did what she was asked and changed her clothes.

Wendy blushed, _'It's so pretty, definitely not made for someone like me to wear…'_ She sighed, and then put on the adorable little outfit.

It was a rather short, frilly dress. It looked quite expensive but something about it still said 'Wendy' you could feel it. It was white and turquoise. It was sleeveless and had a dark ribbon connected to the dress going around her neck, and the frill on the dress was yellow. Her indigo hair was curled and put into half ponytails, turquoise ribbons to hold them up. Her shoes that looped around her ankles were turquoise as well. And it might've not been a lot but, Wendy had a little, just a little bit of makeup on.

Wendy, still blushing, showed the girls her outfit. "Awwwwww, Wendy, you look so cute!" They all said in unison. Wendy gave out a shy smile "Um, thanks…" She said, playing with the frills on her dress. "But, what is this for?" Wendy asked being the curious girl she is.

"Let me explain…" Mira said in a sing-songy voice. She and the rest of the females of the guild walked Wendy over to a chalkboard. Mira took out her pointer and began.

"You see, the girls and I are trying to get some info out of Natsu. _But_ he and all the other guys have been avoiding us. All of the guys _except_ for Romeo that is…" Mira started.

Wendy gulped _'Oh…so that's what they want me here for…'_

"But if _we_ ask Romeo for information, he'll most likely run for his life…But if _you_ ask him, he might listen! You see, Romeo's been a _bit_ smitten with you. So when you're dressed as cute as that and ask him, there would be no chance of failure!" Mira finished her clenched fist raised in the air, all the girls clapped.

Mira motioned for Cana and Levy, the two of them walked over to Wendy and sat her down in a chair, and then faced her.

"And so…" Mira started. "_We're_ just going to have to give you a few tips on picking up boys!" Cana finished with a smile.

Levy extended out her arms excitedly and said "Welcome to the school of flirting!"

/

Wendy shook nervously in her shoes. Looking behind her shoulder, she saw the girls of the guild motioning her to go. Wendy looked back ahead.

_'Well, there he is…'_ she thought. And there he was, Romeo Conbolt, sitting at a table by himself in the new guild. After the Grand Magic Games, they got their old guildhall back.

Wendy blushed, _'Why am I so nervous?'_ she was shaking. But she was trying to remember all of the _"advice"_ that the girls gave her.

Levy told her to call him 'Romeo-nii' because guys loved that. Cana told her to remember to move her hips from side to side. Erza told her to stay confident and act like she had power over him. Mira told her to say things extra sweet and fluffy. It was all advice that made no sense at all to Wendy.

But after all that, Bisca told the girls that she had the _real_ secret to wining over guys-she _was_ married after all. So she took Wendy to a separate room and told her something.

_"All of the girls may know how to flirt, but in your situation, Romeo already likes you. Because of this, you shouldn't act any different than you already do!" She said with a smile "If he already likes you the way you are, you shouldn't change the way you act around him." She finished. _

That was the best advice Wendy had gotten today. Truthfully, it was the _only_ good advice. It was easier said than done, what if she couldn't act like herself? Maybe she was just over thinking this…

Wendy shook her head _'No I have to do this! This is for Mira-san, yeah, for Mira-san…' _ Wendy, even though she was still wrapped up in her own thoughts, walked forward to Romeo as normally as possible.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy started, trying with all her might to sound natural. "Do you have a minute? I have a favor I wanted to ask in you don't mind…" She said with her shy smile.

Romeo looked up to see a dolled up version of Wendy Marvell, his crush since he was 6. She had a cute frilly dress on and, makeup!_ Makeup_, Wendy of all people had-though not that much-makeup on! He blushed as soon as he saw her, she was so cute. Though, she was Wendy, she was _always_ cute. It didn't matter what she was doing, whatever it was she made it look cuter.

Shaking his head to get out of his lost thoughts, he noticed something. He'd never seen that outfit before, and Wendy doesn't usually go shopping; not her thing-unless plushies were involved. Even though her outfit fit her personality well, Wendy wouldn't spend money so rashly like that; and that dress _did_ look expensive. Plus he _swore_ that he saw her wearing something else when she and Charle came in this morning.

"Uh sure Wendy but, why are you wearing that?" Romeo said, hoping he didn't hurt her feelings.

_'Darn it! He noticed…Why would I be wearing this, think Wendy think! Aha!'_ Wendy found what to say. "Oh um, well I just got this outfit so I wanted to wear it around!" Wendy said scratching the back of her head. _'I'm such a bad liar…'_

_'She's such a bad liar…But that's what makes her all the more cute.'_ Romeo thought, well aware of her bad attempt of fooling the Rainbow Flame wizard.

Wendy started playing with the frills on her dress "Why, do you not like it?" she said with a nervous pout.

Romeo panicked _'Crap, I did hurt her feelings!'_ he thought. "No it's not that! I actually like your outfit a lot! I just wouldn't expect you to dress so nice for the guild…I mean, with how reckless this place is it might get ruined." Romeo said with his _'matter of fact'_ voice.

Wendy looked up at him with a shy smile, "O-oh, well, yeah I guess that's true…" She said looking back down to the frills of her dress.

They just stayed there in an awkward silence for a while. Wakaba saw the two lovebirds and nudged Macao. "Boy's growin' up fast, huh?" he said with a grin and a pipe in his mouth-as usual.

Macao saw what his old friend was talking about and smiled. "He is, isn't he?" lost at thought, his touching moment was ruined "Well he definitely doesn't take after you, you were _much_ worse around girls at that age!" He said, still grinning.

That ticked Macao off "Hey, you were no different!" he yelled "I have no idea what you mean; when we were 13 I basically had to pry the ladies off of me!" Wakaba said, overly confident. Macao stood up out of his chair "That's a lie!" he yelled.

And while the two old friends were fighting, the silence between Romeo and Wendy ended.

"Well, what was the favor you wanted to ask me?" Romeo asked curiously. _'Oh yeah, the favor!' _Wendy thought.

"Well you see if you would just come over here with me…" Wendy said, motioning towards the bar. The girls 'secret lair' is in the room behind the bar.

Being that Romeo trusted Wendy, he walked with her to the bar, where Mirajane was standing, drying a dish as usual. She smiled, and then looked over to Romeo. "As you should know Romeo, Natsu has quite a thing for Lucy." She started.

"So _this_ is what this is about… I'm out of here." Romeo said, walking away. Wendy grabbed his hand.

"Wait Romeo-kun! Mira and the others just want to give Natsu-san and Lucy-san a little push in the right direction! Natsu-san has been avoiding all the girls lately but Mira thought that maybe we could get _you_ to talk to him." Wendy said in her most sincere and convincing voice.

Romeo blushed; _'She's holding my hand…'_ was all he could think. But through his thoughts he still heard what Wendy said. The way she said it made Mira and the rest of the girls sound so, _innocent_. But he couldn't give in right? But he couldn't let down Wendy either, right? What would he do!?

His face still red, Romeo turned around, "O-okay, fine, I'll hear you're plan…"

In the back room, Romeo was tied down in magic resistant rope just in case he tried to escape. The girls were telling him their master plan. Wendy would talk to Lucy and Romeo would talk to Natsu. Lucy has a soft spot for Wendy and Natsu has a soft spot for Romeo so, it should work perfect!

/

Wendy was walking over to Lucy going over her lines in her head one more time. "Good afternoon Lucy-san!"

"Hm? Oh, good afternoon Wendy!" Lucy said with a smile, and then she looked confused. "Where's Charle? Isn't she always with you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, Charle was feeling a bit lightheaded when we got here this morning so she lay down in the infirmary. She's fine, she just didn't get good sleep last night is all." Wendy explained

"But putting that aside I have a question for you!" Wendy started. "A question, sure, ask me anything!" Lucy said excitedly.

Just when Wendy thought everything was going perfect, a light flashed; a golden light. Once this light disappeared, a man with hair likened to a lion's mane appeared.

"Greetings Lucy! I haven't seen you in quite a bit, you haven't summoned me for a while now. But we still need to have constant communication, as lovers and all." Loke said suavely.

"Loke, for the last time, we aren't lo-AHH!" Lucy was lifted into the air. "LOKE PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy screamed as Loke walked out of the guild with her saying "But carrying you is so comforting to me. It makes me remember that you are safe and that I can tell you my feelings as I please!" He smiled at her, but she didn't want to hear it. "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" And he walked into the streets of Magnolia with Lucy kicking and screaming.

Wendy sighed "Well, there goes that plan…"

Now back with Romeo, he inched closer and closer to his idol, Natsu Dragneel. "Hey, Natsu-nii, I've got a question!" Romeo said loudly.

Natsu looked over from his fire that he was munching on. He was sitting with Happy, trying to stay away from the girl. Especially Mira…

"Huh? Oh hey Romeo, what's up?" Natsu seemed relieved that it wasn't one of the girls again, bombing him with questions.

"Hey, Natsu-nii, I got a question about Lucy…" Romeo started before he saw Natsu already walking away. "Nope, I'm not answering any more questions about Lucy!" He said till he stormed off.

"…Too bad…" Romeo said before walking away himself, not even trying to ask Natsu again.

/

Mira sighed "Aww, I really thought that would work!" She said, puffing out her cheeks. Lisanna patted her shoulder, "It's okay Mira-nee, I thought that your plan was excellent!"

"Aww well…too bad…I really thought that would work!" Mira pouted.

Over by Romeo and Wendy, Wendy was currently drowning Romeo with apologies. Romeo held out his arms as if telling her to calm down, it seemed to do the trick.

"What are you so sorry about?" Romeo asked once Wendy finally calmed down. "Huh? Well about making you get into this mess, Mira-san and the others were pretty strict with you. And with no reason! So I am very sorry." Wendy bowed one more time.

"I hope that you can forgive me." Wendy said shyly. _'Forgive her?'_ Romeo's 14 year old mind was trailing off on the subject till he thought of something. He grinned to himself. He just might've found a way to start getting Wendy to like him back.

"Well I guess. But I guess that because you're so cute I can forgive you." He said nonchalantly, winking at Wendy who was now looking up at him, madly blushing.

Then he just walked away.

Macao nodded in approval, "That's my boy." He said quietly.

Wendy was just left standing there, everyone-and I mean _everyone_-staring at her. _'W-what just happened?'_ Wendy thought, her face still red enough to blend in with Erza's hair.

Mira's plan didn't work right? Well partly right, you see, Natsu and Lucy weren't the _only_ ones that Mira was aiming for. Romeo and Wendy were all part of this plan too!

"Mission half accomplished." Mira said, grinning to herself.

**Yay I finished it! :D I love this pairing and I'm sad that there aren't a lot of stories for them…So I'll try and come up with another story some time! Did you like this story? Tell me by review or P.M.! I would LOVE to know! ^^**

**ROWEN FTW!**


End file.
